


肖老师好 32.1planB

by Mcmofly



Series: 肖老师好 小数点后面的故事 [4]
Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcmofly/pseuds/Mcmofly
Series: 肖老师好 小数点后面的故事 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530515





	肖老师好 32.1planB

“不喜欢是吗？行！”王一博说罢脱去自己的裤子，拿起身边的润滑剂挤出一滩在手上，胡乱地在肖战的后穴口抹了抹，然后撸了一把自己的大家伙，一挺身硬生生捅了进去。

肖战吃痛地叫了出来：“王一博你想弄死我好去找别人吗？”

就算以前两人有过再多次的云雨，但那里毕竟就小小一方天地，就算已经被王一博开垦过很多次要是没有前戏的扩张，直接进入根本毫无快感而言，身体像被剖开的疼痛实在难忍，这使肖战的身体更加紧绷了。

“是你说不喜欢我的那些花样，那我们快进到这里不是更合你的意？”王一博进去之后倒也没有动，他知道肖老师不好受，毕竟是自己爱的人，他也舍不得真的伤害他。

但是王一博又不爽他说那些小花样不喜欢的话，呵，不喜欢还次次任由他摆布，陪他尝试各种play？言不由衷！他非要听到他说喜欢不可。

“喜欢喜欢！我最喜欢王一博小朋友的……那些小花样了……”覆在肖战眼睛上的丝带被他的生理泪水打湿染成了嫩绿色。

“真心的？”

“真心的真心的，喜欢死了！”肖战差不多是哭喊出来的，他的下半身疼得每个毛孔都在叫嚣，再不如王一博的意就要痛死在床上了。

王一博听到肖战这种程度的讨饶才慢慢退了出来，依旧一脸的不悦，也不像往常一样去吻肖战的嘴，而是直接含住肖战因疼痛半软下去的小家伙。

当人失去了视觉，其他的感官就会变得格外的敏锐，肖战失去热度的前端突然被一股温热包围，还来不及适应，海绵体就先一步自觉地做出了反应，随后肖战才发出低低的吟叹。

王一博听到声音抬眼看到肖战因舒服而微张的嘴，很满意地哑然一笑，要是这时肖战没有被蒙着眼睛还能看到他眼底那一闪而过的狡黠。

嘴里的东西越涨越大，王一博吃得更深了些然后才慢慢开始吞吐，随着进进出出，他的舌头也呈螺旋状吮吸着肖战的小头，更要命的是有意无意用牙齿刮擦着柱身。

肖战在被舒爽和痛苦之间来回拉扯，好不容易被一吸吮爽上了天，下一刻却被牙齿一刮擦又堕入了地狱。

王一博真的是个魔鬼啊，他自己是男人所以知道男人的弱点在哪，还用这个来拿捏肖战。肖战不喊停吧，他受不了这种罪，一喊停吧，他就所有动作一起停了下来，无辜地问肖战是不是他哪里做得不好。

“老公，我错了，你进来好吗？”两人在一起数月，肖战也摸清了王一博的脾性，叫他一声老公抵万句好话。

果然，王一博暂时放过了被折磨得不轻的肉棒，去亲吻刚刚叫他老公的小嘴。他一边吻着一边把手伸了下去，塞一根手指进肖战的后穴中，继续示意肖战：“还想听你继续叫。”

王一博这两天连着练赛车，手关节磨出了新茧出来，手依旧是那个人的手，但是又加了些新的触感。他熟悉肖战里面的敏感点，毫不费力就摸到了那处，用粗糙的指腹来回摩挲按压着它。

腺体带来的强烈快感让肖战忍不住颤抖，一边听话地喊出王一博想听的话：“啊……老公……”

王一博感受到肖战身体的变化，又插进去一指，感觉好像里面还能容纳下更多，再试着进去了一指，四周的壁肉一下就吸附住进来的手指并分泌着湿润的肠液。

“舒服吗？”

“呃……呃哈啊……没有你的舒服……”肖战皱着眉浅吟的同时还不忘对王一博声讨着对小小手指的不满，又探手去摸他滚烫的那物，一下一下去逗着下方的囊袋。

肖战变着法夸他的话王一博很受用，肖战这种语气，他都能想象到在绿色丝带下那泛着水光委屈又充满汹涌情欲的双眼了。

“唔……肖老师想要吗？”

肖战像猫爪一样的轻挠让王一博理智一点一点被剥离。

“想要……”

“想要什么？”

肖战咬了咬下嘴唇，脸上更红了：“想要你操我，不，想要……老公操我。”

王一博刚刚进去了一次之后他就一直忍耐着，柱体上攀附的青筋这个时候已经泛了紫，刚才沾上的润滑液还残留在上面，听到最后几个字他再也受不了了，粗粗地在后穴处蹭了几下就插了进去。

进去后立马涌过来的温暖噬去了王一博最后的理智，他掐着肖战的窄腰大力抽插起来，次次撞在他最脆弱的地方，惹得肖战吟叫连连，再配合着噗滋噗滋的水声，卧室里变得淫靡不堪，令人脸红心跳，但这还不够。

“战哥，让你看个东西。”

“嗯？”肖战正被顶弄地舒服到不行，却听到王一博说了一句让人摸不到头脑的话，正想着看什么呢，腿被用力分开压到了身侧，眼前的丝带也突然被撤去。

映入肖战眼帘的是自己身下的那张小嘴被王一博的性器喂得满满的，随着柱体进进出出紧紧吸着不松口。

“啊——”这么旖旎的风景轻而易举地刺激到了肖战，身体的快感加上视觉冲击，他的前端连碰都没被碰到，就没忍住一下子泄了出来。

“王一博！”

“肖战你最好搞清楚你到底该叫我什么？”王一博在床上从来没有占过下风。他一把把肖战刚刚才泄了的性器攥在手里，一下一下地抚慰起来，腰下的动作也没有停下，继续用力贯穿着肖战的身体，没一会王一博手中的大家伙又重振雄风站了起来。

“老公……”肖战的眼周都是湿湿的，可怜兮兮地看着王一博。

“现在知道叫老公了？”王一博一手撸动着肖战的性器，一手摸去会阴伸出大拇指去搓那片平滑的地方。

“哈啊——老公，我错了……”几近让人癫狂的三种快感分三处汇集到肖战的大脑，脑子过了电一样持续空白，下身已经像过了水一样，湿透了床褥。

“别说你错了，我要听别的。”

“啊——老公 ，我爱你……”

“谁爱我？”

“肖战——肖战爱王一博！”

“到底喜不喜欢老公的小花样？”

“啊——喜欢！爱死了！”肖战飙的泪花喊出最后的话，也再一次被快感击倒，将自己交代在王一博手上。

王一博这才心满意足地做最后的冲刺，一次一次顶到肖战最深处，尽数射给了他。

“乖，王一博也很爱肖战啊。”


End file.
